light-years from home
by Jake Cage
Summary: A Na'vi woman who was captured and brought to earth. Lived in a prison cell her whole life some how escapes, and finds her way into a mans house. Dillon was an EMT that lived in one of the last rural places in America, Missouri. One night he hears a noise in his living room, and goes to investigate. What he finds will change his life, and send him to a new planet. (Note mostly OCs)
1. Chapter 1: something new

**Well here we are if you have read the future Oleyktan then this will go along with it, and the characters will be familiar. If you haven't then this is completely irrelevant to the other story so everyone can enjoy. Here we go, enjoy.**

My name is Dillon, I am writing this down to let people know what the Na'vi are really like. I am seven feet one inch, And live in one of the last remaining rural lands in America. I work as an EMT For a local town who's name shall not be written in this document. I had just settled down for the night. Being on vacation for a while, but not wanting to go anywhere, I decided to just stay home. I knew about the Na'vi, and that they would attack first and ask questions later. That was complete slander, and blatant lies as I would come to find out. Around midnight, i heard a noise in my living room. My house was a little to big for me, and that's saying something considering everything I own is special made. Two levels, and an attic make it up, and a basement to boot. There was another noise, and I grabbed my 45. out from under my pillow. I live in a slightly dangerous place, and have had to use it more than once. This was just another thief that broke into the wrong house, and needed to be taught a lesion. I crept down stairs and into the hallway. The night was surprisingly clear, and I could see with the light of the moon. I could hear then in the living room making a mess of things.

The door was a step away, but I hesitated. Who ever it was wasn't speaking English, and they were female. After thinking about it i realized where i heard that language before. It was Na'vi, and I don't know any thief that passed grade school. Let alone a language that comes from another planet. Steeling myself for the worst, I took two steps and moved around the corner. "Don't move, or I swear to God I'll..." What I saw nearly made me drop the gun. A completely naked, nine foot tall, blue humanoid was standing in the middle of my living room. She looked up, and saw me standing there with a gun pointed at her head. She crouched down, and got into an attack position. I dropped the gun to my side, and said. "Woah, woah! I'm not gonna hurt you calm down." She just hissed, and stayed in position. I stood there for a while thinking of something to do, but decided that it wasn't worth my time. "She found her way in she could find her way out. I wonder how she got on this planet anyway?" I thought as I turned to go back to bed. I wasn't scared of her, she was probably scared out of her mind anyway. I closed my door, and locked it, I'm brave not stupid. I went to sleep with one eye open, but nothing happened. I woke up the next morning, completely forgetting what happened until I tried to open my door to find it locked.

I opened it and poked my head out, looking around. I saw no sign of her so I went to scramble some eggs. I made it to the kitchen without seeing her I started cooking, and when I got done I turned and saw a blue face disappear through the doorway. I walked into the living room where she was still standing. Standing right in the middle of the room looking at me with fear and curiosity. I went over and sat down in my recliner. "Do you speak English?" She slowly nodded, and relaxed a little. "Well good, please sit. Do you have a name?" I pointed to the couch and she timidly sat down. "My name is Alyara, what is your name?" I smiled. "Dillon, how did you get here?" She then explained to me that she was captured as a young girl, and grew up in a prison not far from here. I took a guess, and thought she was the reason the avatar program existed. That was my favorite part of every documentary, and I liked the idea of it. Apparently we were the same age, Twenty-six, but she looked younger than that. We sat, and talked for a while. After about an hour of talking my stomach growled, and I remembered the eggs I scrambled. "Are you hungry?" She nodded, and I went to make some more.

Luckily where I was, we still had fresh chicken layed eggs around here. I sat a plate down in front of her, and she sniffed it curiously. I on the other hand was stuffing my face. I looked over at her and said. "It's food try it." She picked up the fork awkwardly, and scooped some onto it. She seemed to like it, and ate the rest on the plate. "You like it?" she smiled and said yes. For the first time since last night I noticed her nudity. "Oh you need clothes. Wait here I'll be back." I went to my closet and got an old shirt and a pair of shorts. I brought them back to her, but when I handed them to her and she just stood there. I remembered that they aren't very conservative, and brought her some needle and thread. The needle was a little to small, but she managed. The end result was a loincloth, and a foot wide piece of cloth that said MT. Dew. "Looks nice." I said as she stepped into the kitchen. Smiling she walked over to me. "Why are you so king when the others are so mean?" Now I knew why she looked at me with curiosity. I'm the first person she's seen that didn't try to taze her. "Don't worry you're safe with me."

We spent the say talking about different things. That night I let her sleep in my bed. She looked exhausted, and probably didn't sleep the night before. She had never seen a bed, and as soon as she layed down she was asleep. "Great, I guess it's the couch for me." I thought as I closed my eyes. That was the begging of my adventure that would lead to the greatest and saddest days of my life.

 **So here we go, I hope you like it and if you don't PISS OFF! Anyway see you tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: the second day

**So here we are at chapter two, hope you like it so far and drop a review if you want to help out with the writing. Anyway enjoy.**

I woke up stiff and sore. "Ah yes the alien in my bed." I thought as I remembered the day before. When I heard singing coming form my room, i snuck up and put my ear to the door to listen better. She had a nice voice, and what ever she was singing seemed to calm me. A while later she stopped, and walked to the door where I was standing. "I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb you." I just waived it off with my hand, and said. "Don't worry about it. Come on, I'll make some breakfast." I made some pancakes, and sausage. From what I know form the documentaries, the Na'vi are omnivores. She liked the sausage, but the pancakes weren't in her food category. So I ate hers, mine, and the rest of the sausage. By the end I was stuffed, and had to sit for a while. So we talked, and after my stomach settled I cleaned a little while she was enthralled in a cooking show. I must've forgotten to cancel my DVR's because when she saw the Pandora documentary pop up, she broke down crying.

Dropping the vacuum I picked up the remote, and changed the channel. A hand wrapped around my wrist as soon as I did so, and I looked down to see a pair of glistening eyes looking back at me. Getting the hint I flipped back through until I found it again, and she kept her eyes locked on the screen. Finishing my chores I sat down next to her, and we watched the rest oft he program together. "Thank you for being so concerned." I looked up, and met her gaze. "And thank you for not killing me on sight. How did you get into my house anyway?" After telling her what a house was, she then explained that a window was open, and all she did was crawl through. "Remind myself to make sure all windows are closed from now on." I thought as I went to get a glass of orange juice. Sitting in my recliner I briefly forgot about the nine foot tall blue cat lady, and took a nice long swig. A small whimper brought me back to my senses, so I got up and found the biggest glass I owned. Pouring half of the carton I brought it back to her, and she tried it. Her face made a sour expression before she said something in her native language. "It's orange juice, it may seem a little sour but it gets better." I said as I finished my glass, and went to put it in the sink. Checking the time I saw it was almost time for lunch, so I put on some grilled cheese and served it to my guest.

"Careful, it's hot." I warned her as I bit into a piece of mine. She did the same, but instead of chewing she spit it back out. "I told you it was hot, here drink more of this, you'll feel better." She basically ripped it out of my hand, and swallowed half of it. After handing me back the glass, she tried again but I stopped her. "Let it cool then you can eat it." I said as I ate another bite, and took a drink. A few minutes later I said she could eat it, and she scarfed the whole thing. Grabbing the now empty glasses I put them in the sink and the paper plates in the trash. Sitting back down on the recliner, I felt a presence very close to me. "You are a kind man Dillon." After I finished pissing down both legs, I said. "Thank you, and don't sneak up on me like that." She smiled for the first time, and I saw the eight canines that she had. Noticing my stare she turned away, and looked at the carpet. Letting out a sigh I tapped her on the shoulder, and said. "Would you like to go outside?" She nodded rapidly, and i was just about to put my boots on when a knock came at the door. I turned around to tell her to hide, but she was already out of site. The knock came again, and I rushed over to open the door. On my front porch was a police officer.

"Evening." He said, and I said the same. "Have you seen anything unusual around here lately?" I shook my head, and he sighed. "Well, if you do call this number." He handed me a card and left. I closed the door, and let out my breath. "They are searching for me." I heard behind me, and again, nearly pissed myself. "You need to stop doing that." She laughed, and walked over to the sofa where she sat, and started to sing a song in her language. I sat back down in the recliner, and threw my boots into the a corner. putting up the leg rest, I leaned back, and closed my eyes. I woke with a pressure on my legs. Opening my eyes, I saw a blue face inches from mine. "Woah! What are you doing?" She looked forlorn for a moment, and I was about to apologize when her mood changed completely, and she smiled. "You look so peaceful when you sleep." I just smiled up at her, and then my stomach growled. After cooking some pork chops, and mashed potatoes. We ate, and went to bed. Lying on the couch that night I thought about the day. "I thought as I fell asleep. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you home." Was the last thing that went through my mind before sleep gained full control.


	3. Chapter 3: Incidents

I opened my eyes, closed them, groaned, and rolled over. Instead of emptiness, my hand hit something soft and squishy. Now I was wide awake, and my whole body tensed. Slowly opening one eye I saw my hand had landed on a partially uncovered blue breast. Looking up, I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring right at me. Summer salting out of the bed, and apologizing a million times. I wondered how I got here in the first place. "Must've done it in my sleep." I thought just as Alyara let out an amused laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked getting a little agitated that she wasn't taking the problem seriously. All she did was laugh some more, and get out of the bed. Gently brushing past me, she walked downstairs and into the living room. I just sighed, and followed her down. Every time the tension built up in me, and moved towards her. She would block it with a sort of. "I don't give a fuck" demeanor, and I was starting to wonder if she liked me touching her boob. "Checking the time, and how much food there was, I made toast for both of us. When I got back she was squirming in her seat, and I came to a quick conclusion. Grabbing her hand I pulled her to the bathroom door, and explained everything.

I walked back to the living room, and a few minutes later she came back looking a lot better. Not remembering hearing her flush I went to check and sure enough there is was, but I couldn't get mad at her. So I told her that you need to pull this lever to get rid of it. Seeming to understand she turned and walked away, still seeming to block the tension. "Well if she's gonna be so nonchalant about this, I might as well not worry." I said as I walked into the living room, and clicked on the TV. After a while I found something to watch, and I enjoyed a sit-com I hadn't seen in a while. About halfway through a little timer showed up at the bottom left corner of my screen, and two minutes later the documentary popped up. Something fell into my lap, and buried its face into the headrest of the chair. I would've comforted her, but I could barely breath with all of her cleavage in my face. Putting on hand on her stomach and the other on her ribcage, I gently pushed and she complied. Now she was sitting fully in my la, so I positioned her to where she was facing my left. As soon as I had she leaned into me, and I gently placed a hand on her head. Luckily for my height it wasn't like a baby trying to comfort a toddler

After a while she regained her composure, and sat up a little. "Thank you for being so kind. When I first woke up here. They did things to me, thins I can never forget." I pulled her back to me, and shushed her. Now I noticed little pale marks along her back and neck. "Needles, I guess the Geneva convention cant touch the RDA." I thought as I looked at them more closely, and noticed more where along her legs, and almost everywhere else. After seeing this I pulled her a little closer to me, and she accepted it. We just sat there for a while, and I held her so she wouldn't feel alone. Eventually she stopped crying, but stayed put until her stomach growled. "Here let me up, I'll make us some chicken." I said, we had spent the whole day like that, so after going to the bathroom I fried us up some poultry. Setting down the plates I got us some soda, just as I heard a flush coming from the bathroom. "thank God." I thought to myself, relieved she still remembered. This time she allowed me to hear her coming up behind me, and I turned around. Now, being seven feet tall has it's advantages, such as getting stuff out of high places. It also has disadvantages, such as never being able to play hide and seek. Just then I found a new disadvantage, her being nine feet tall, my eye level was right at her breasts.

Looking up quickly, hoping she didn't notice my stare, is said. "Need something?" She just smiled goofily at me. "Damnit she saw!" I cursed myself for it, but a laugh kept me form lowering my sight to the ground. She grabbed my hand, and placed it where it was this morning when I woke up, and I nearly got a nose bleed. I tried to pull my hand away, but she was stronger than any human could ever wish to be. I looked into her eyes, and they had a certain brightness there that I thought shouldn't be. "Alyara, please let go of my hand." She just smiled, and pushed harder into it. I became frustrated. "Alyara! I'm not asking anymore, let go of my fucking hand!" She was shocked at my sudden out burst, and did let go of my hand. I let it fall to my side, and with the other I took her hand and held it at her eye level. "She your hand? See the color? We are not the same, we can't do this it's wrong." I explained, and her eyes watered up for reasons I still don't understand. She smacked me hard enough to make me sprawl out on the kitchen floor. After picking my ass up, I pulled her into a hug, and she hugged back. "Why? It does not feel wrong. Why must we not do this?" I sighed heavily. "Because we can't, now come on lets eat. Then we're gonna figure out how to get you home.


	4. notice

**Today, I am uploading a new chapter to the story The Future Oleyktan today, and will be for the next three days. The plan is from now on to post three chapters on each story on each so four days from now there will be a new chapter posted here. Any way, if you want a story today go to The Future Oleyktan, see you on the other story. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 4: A helping hand

"You are going to tame me home" She asked, and I nodded with a smile. She pulled me into a hug, and i couldn't breathe. I let her have it, although I nearly passed out. Now she was ecstatic, and there was no way of calming her down. I fried the chicken, and she loved it all the way to gnawing on the bones. "Wow, you must like it. I can make more if you want me to." And with a nod and a thank you i was instructed to make more food. "You come into my home, and make me cook food for you, You're lucky your cute." I said without even realizing i said cute until it happened. A soft gasp came from the living room, and not wanting to confront her right away I cleaned a little in the kitchen until the chicken was done. Felling like getting a little off of my rocker, i grabbed a glass and a jug of XXX moonshine. Pouring Alyara some water, and me some of the Mt. Dew (Which is another name for moonshine,) the chicken finished and I brought it to her. I wasn't hungry so I sipped my drink while she devoured the poultry. All of the sudden she stopped mid-chew. "That drink smell different."

I tried to argue that she was wrong, but she took the glass and gulped half of it. She started to have a coughing fit, and I fell backwards laughing. "Well I guess it was different after all." I said re-gaining my composure. She hit me flat-handed on top of my head, and nearly knocked me out. "Never do that again!" She yelled at me, and i busted out laughing again. Sitting back up, I told her. "That's revenge for making me touch your breast earlier." This didn't help, but she didn't hit me again so I was happy. I decided that was enough alcohol for one night. "I definitely have a headache now." I thought rubbing the top of my head. Alyara grabbed me, and sat me down beside her. Then she ordered me to lay my head on her lap, so I did. She placed two fingers on the place where she hit me, and started to sing in her native tongue. The song was so soothing, and her lap seemed like to most comfortable place in the world. I was soon asleep, and even in my dreams i could still hear her singing a beautiful song. The way i woke up wasn't amusing, or beautiful at all. When she put me in bed, she put me in the wrong way. So when I woke up a pair of blue feet was all I saw.

Groaning i sat up, and saw that she was still asleep. Carefully getting out of bed, I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Standing over the stove, I thought to myself. "I'm still in the clothes i had on yesterday, might as well take a shower." So after eating, and setting out a plate for my house guest i did just that. It felt great, and I would've came out feeling like a brand new man, but the sight I saw made me feel terrible. Opening the curtain and putting one foot on the floor I looked up. Sitting on the throne was none other than Alyara. Completely falling down in the bath tub, I screamed like a little girl. All she did was laugh, and flush the toilet. "Next time I'm in the shower, don't come in this room." I said wrapping a towel around my waste. "I am sorry, i did not mean to disturb you." She said, and i gave out a small laugh. "It's alright, just don't do it again." I said grabbing another towel to dry off with. "Now would you pleases leave so I can get dressed?" She nodded, and stepped out of the door. I got dressed, and headed downstairs to find she had already eaten all of the eggs, and was starting into the bacon. "Hey leave me some, I gotta eat to." I said jokingly as I picked up some bacon, and stuffed it into my mouth.

Sitting in my recliner i flipped on the TV to the local news channel. "Good morning I am Dianna Ross with breaking news. A convict has escaped from federal prison, and is considered armed and highly dangerous." I looked at the being from another world, and thought to myself. "They're probably talking about her, and just covering it up with some escaped convict story." I didn't feel like telling her they were actually looking for her., she looked so peaceful eating my food and humming a low toned song. "No I won't tell her, but I will protect her. Think, Dillon, think do you have anybody that you trust enough with this situation." Then a thought occurred to me. "Ryder, he could help." I got on the phone, and a few minutes later a knock came at my door. Opening just enough to where i could get my head out, and said. "Hey man I have a surprize for you, but you must promise me to tell no one." He nodded, and I opened the door all the way to reveal Alyara standing behind me." Oh wow, um, this is definitely a surprise. Well can I come in, I guess you don't want her to be seen." He said almost breathless, and i let him pass

Grabbing a couple of beers out of my fridge. I gave him one, and sat down in my chair. "You don't call for two years, and the one time you do it's because you found a nine foot tall blue cat woman." I laughed, and took a swig of the bitter liquid. "Let's get serious, I want to get her home. You'er the only person I trust with this, and if you have anybody else that can help I would greatly appreciate it." He smiled at me, and said. "I might have some connections higher up, and I do know of an organization that is against the destruction of pandora." So we talked it over, and by lunch we had somewhat of a plan. I would contact this "Secret organization," and he would get in touch with the "Higher ups" he talked about. I made an evening meal for all of us, and was sat in the living room eating mac and cheese and watching a football game. Meanwhile, Ryder and I caught up on things, adn he got to know Alyara. She didn't seem to trust him, but i assured her that our secret was safe with him. "Alright I'm heading out. I'll hit you with some information on a location of one of the organization's meeting places. Tomrrow, we get to work.


	6. Chapter 5: the organization

the next day after breakfast I got an encrypted E-mail. "657032 Ash street, Greenville Missouri." Was all it said, and I didn't live but an hour from that city. according to my father the city of greenville used to be a small town of about 1000 people, that wasn't the case now. It is a bustling city the size New York was in the early 2000's according to my twelfth grade history book. "Alyara we need to talk." I yelled into the kitchen where she was finishing the leftovers. Sitting on the couch she gave me a concerned look, and I began. "Alyara, I'm going to be gone for a while. Think you can stay here and not get into trouble?" She nodded, and I said. "Good, don't go outside, open the windows, or the blinds. Wait for me to come home." After setting out some food and something to drink for her, I got in my truck and left. After about an hour of driving, and thirty minutes of looking for the street, i finally found the house.

Knocking on the door, I braced myself to be grabbed and thrown in. Instead a little old lady answered the door. "Oh hello you must be here for the meeting, please come in." I stepped in, and the lady said. "First door on the right." She walked into the kitchen, and I walked to the door. Slowly opening it, I discovered that a flight of stairs was behind it. Going all the way down I stopped at the platform, and saw a light shining over a table. All of the sudden something hard pressed against the side of my head, and a voice said. "You have enough guns pointed at you to level a an entire regiment. Now tell me who sent you, and what are you doing here." Not wanting my brains to splatter on the far wall, I simply answered. "I was sent by Ryder, he said you could help me with my current problem." THe barrel of the gun was removed from my head, and I heard behind me. "Well you should've said Ryder sent you from the beginning. You must be Dillon, we've been waiting for you for an hour now. Sorry about the guns, we didn't get a picture of you so we were ready for anything." I nodded, and the others en=merged from the shadows.

The man that had pointed the gun at me was a buff black man with a buzz cut and a 44. Magnum. He motioned for me to go over to the table, and I did. "This particular branch consists of twenty-five men and women, most are defectors and the rest are good people who want to make a difference. We call ourselves the PPA or the Pandora Protection Association, we dedicated our lives to protecting pandora, and bringing down the RDA. Mostly we conduct raids on local labs, and the news has the audacity to call us terrorists." He let out a good long laugh, and I took the opportunity to ask. "DId you conduct a raid recently?"After he quit laughing he answered. "Yes, i thought it was odd that they would put a prison cell in the middle of a laboratory. She must have slipped past everybody, and found her way out." I guessed Ryder did give them some info on my house guest. "Can you help her?" I asked with all seriousness. He smiled at me, and pulled out two train tickets. "Brace yourself for an adventure. your leaving for Texas in three days." I had no choice, I wanted to help Alyara, and I didn't want to piss off the guy with the elephant gun. "All right, we'll plan everything. you go home, and check on the chosen race."

On my way home i though about what he said. "What did he mean, chosen race?" I pulled into a gas station, filled up, and bought a snack. "I'll bet Alyara will like this." I said to myself as I walked up to the cash register. After paying, I got in my truck and drove off. Pulling into the driveway, I walked up to the door, and heard a male scream and a hiss. Nearly breaking down the door, I rushed in to find Alyara with Ryder holding him by one boot. "Put him down, remember him? He's the guy who came over yesterday." She dropped him on his head, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on get up." I reached a hand down, and helped pull him up. "Why didn't you wait for me to come back before you go into my house?" He rubbed his head, and told me. "Well I wanted to hurry this along so I got in the to start packing your shit when Cherokee over there attacked me." I laughed again, and started for the stairs. "Well let's get started." We spent the rest of the day packing, and that night while lying on the couch I thought to myself. "Hold on Alyara, you're almost home."


	7. Chapter 6: confessed feelings

Grabbing the two suitcases I brought, we piled into the truck and headed towards the station. "Why train?" I asked, and Ryder said. "Hardly anybody uses trains anymore, and it's the only thing that we can move you in without any one noticing." Alyara piped up from the back seat. "I am uncomfortable." I looked in the mirror, and said. "Hold on we're not far now." She was too tall to sit up straight, so she had to half sit, half lay in the back seat while Ryder and I sat up front. Thirty minutes later we pulled up to the train station. "Pull around to the loading docks, and turn off the truck." I did, and as soon as I cut the engine six men surrounded us. Ryder opened his door, and I followed his example. As soon as they identified us the were all smiles, and I had the task of getting Alyara out of the truck. "Come on they wont hurt you they're here to help." I said as she cautiously stepped out of the back door. "Come on we got a train to catch, fellas lead the way." Ryder said, and we followed the men to the train.

We met the man I had the pleasure of encountering in the basement, and if we hadn't have been there he would've fell to his knees at Alyara's feet. "They're even more beautiful in person." He whispered unknowingly telling us. Ryder cleared his throat, and broke the man out of his trance. "Oh right, the train. Come on, we don't want to be late." HE said, completely ignoring the idea of what just happened. We walked into a passenger car with Alyara in tow, and he stopped us at the first set of seats. "Well here it is, it's not much but it will last you the day you'll be on here." I had to stop him. "Excuse me, did you say "day?" He gave me a look that someone would give a stupid person, and said. "You're going to Texas, it's not exactly a short walk from here." I couldn't argue with that, so I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the time he was there. "Well my good friends it's time for me to say goodbye, I leave you in the good care of the conductor and the staff. Don't worry when you get to Dallas our people will be waiting for you, and Dillon," He gave me a threatening glare. "Take care of her, it's only right for someone who care's so much for you."

With that he turned, and walked away. I didn't have time to act surprised because Ryder pulled me to the side. "Listen man I can pull strings, but I'm not a magician. You won't be able to go with her." I sighed, and told him. "You know I wasn't planning on it, Hell I don't even think I have any skills that would qualify. But as long as she gets home I'll be content." He grabbed my arm, and said. "Hey man don't give up like that, I'm leaving on this trip, but another ship will come in six years. I've managed to get a cryo-bed with your name on it inside that ship." I could've kissed that man, but I don't swing that way, so I hugged him and said. "Thank you." After setting my suitcases in a room I fell down on one of the beds. They weren't soft, but then again they weren't hard either. Foot steps caught my attention, and I sat up on my elbows. Alyara walked in, and sat down beside me. "Dillon we must talk." She looked at me, and I gave her the go-ahead. "I must ask you, will this be that last day I see you?" I gave her a fake smile, and said. "Of course not, but soon we will have to part ways." She looked down at the floor, and then back up at me. Before I knew what hit me, her lips were on mine.

My first instinct was to pull away, but something deep inside told me not to. Sitting perfectly still I slowly returned the kiss until I was giving off as much passion as she was. After an unmeasurable amount of time, she quickly pulled away and turned her face away from me. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there waiting for her to do something. Eventually she turned back to me with tears in her eyes, and said. "I don't want to leave you." I pulled her into a hug, and said. "Don't cry over losing me, my kind are the reason you're on this planet in the first place. Besides you need to go back, it's where you belong." Now she was outright sobbing, and Ryder came in. He took one look at us, pivoted on his right heel, and walked out. After a while the train lurched forward, and her sobs got smaller. I pushed her back slightly, and looked into her eyes. "You need to tell me how before things get hectic if you have any feelings for me whatsoever." She blinked back more tears, and her eyes almost turned to liquid. "I know, we have not known each other long," She started. "But you are so kind and caring. Dillon, I love you."


	8. Chapter 7: Train ride

**Just want to note a train making it from Southeastern Missouri to Dallas Texas in one day is very fast.**

A ton of bricks. That's what felt like hit me when she said that, and my dumbass couldn't find a word to say. She sat, and waited for my reply, and finally I got something out. "It's obvious you're developing feelings for me, but you can't love me. we're too different you and I, and besides you're leaving in a little while anyways." She ran out crying, and Ryder stepped in. "So I take it that it didn't go well." I tried to chuckle, but all that came out was a sigh. "She said she loves me, but she can't we're completely different. Hell she's from another planet for christ's sake." He laughed out loud. "You really are stupid aren't you. Have you seen the way she looks at you? Or the way that she's so relaxed around you. That woman completely trusts you, and here you are saying her feelings aren't the right feelings. I think you're the only person who hasn't realized this, and you're and idiot for thinking she doesn't love you."

"You don't have to lecture me," I said. "It's not possible, she can't love a human." He sighed, and said. "Why not?" And for that I had no answer so I got up, and left to find Alyara. She was sitting on the floor, head in her hands, crying to her heart's content. I sat down next to her, and a strange feeling came over me just by being close to her. This was the first time I felt it, or the first if I had before I didn't notice. "Look I'm sorry for what I said, maybe you do love me, maybe I'm just being ignorant, but you can't cry over me not when you're about to go back home." She looked over at me, and said. "Why do you not believe me? I do love you Dillon, and I do not want to leave you." I sighed. "But you will have to leave me shortly, don't worry in six years we'll meet again." SHe didn't hear the last part, because she was too busy hugging me, and I hugging her. I thought to myself. "Ryder was right, she does love me, and maybe, just maybe, I might be falling for the blue Cherokee."

She was squeezing me so tight I could hardly breathe, but I wanted her to stop crying so I stayed. Thirty minutes later, her sobbing stopped, and we found out where the food car was. After convincing her that it was safe to cross between cars we finally made it. This thing was decked out with all sorts of fruit, vegetables, and meats. I picked up an apple, and bit into it. "These are real apples, God it's been forever since I've had one of these." I said, and Alyara bit into a orange peeling and all. She spit out the chunk and dropped the fruit, I walked over and explained to her that you need to peel it. After two attempts she got the hang of it, and ate six more of the citrusy delectables. After cooking some steak Ryder showed up just in time to eat. "Here for the food, not for the work as per usual." He threw an Avocado at me, and I ducked. "Hey, that was uncalled for. Wasting good real fruit." After the meal we decided to call it a night.

After showing Alyara the bathroom I went and got night clothes on. Ryder walked in to check on me, and say goodnight. He also asked. "What's in the other suitcase?" Going over to it, I opened it and inside was a smaller case. Opening that case I pulled out two 45. caliber model 1911's. "Wow, you do realize that model is over one-hundred years old, right?" I smiled,and said. "Leave me alone, I like the way it looks, alright?" He held his hands in front of him, and said. "Okay geez, well I'm going to bed see ya in the morning." He left, and I got in the bed. Scooting over to the wall, I was just about to fall asleep when someone lied down beside me. Rolling over I saw a pair of golden eyes looking back at me. "What are you doing in my bed?" She smiled, and said. "Going to sleep." In light of recent events I didn't want to argue so I closed my eyes. She rolled over, and nestled up to me. Taking the hint I put an arm over her waist, and fell asleep holding her.


	9. Chapter 8: arriving in Dallas

I woke up the next morning with her hair in my face. Raising my head up, I noticed we had stopped. Carefully getting out of bed without stirring the lady, I grabbed my guns and prepared for the worst. A few minutes later Ryder came in, and said. "Get up dumb shit, were in Dallas." Relieved, I got some regular clothes on, completely forgetting about Alyara until I turned around and saw her staring at me. I tried to put a shirt on, but she noticed before I could. "What happened?" She asked innocently, but I didn't feel like telling her. She is persistent, and she walked over to me, pulled my shirt up, and put her hand on the scar that covered half of the left side of my body. Sighing I took my shirt completely off, and turned to show her the other side. She gasped in horror at what she saw. "Three years ago my father and I went on a fishing trip to Alaska. As we were pulling out of a gas station a semi us on his side of the vehicle, he died on impact. Unfortunately I was thrown from the vehicle, and hit a stop sign. This arm isn't even my real arm, and it took most of mine and my parents money to get me a new one."

I sat down on the bed, and continued. "It took six months far a full recovery, and another six to get this arm of mine." I held up lefty, and flexed my fingers. "They even had the courtesy to re-connect my nerve ending." She put my hand in hers, and gently kissed it. "Now I guess were both more similar than not." I said standing, and putting my shirt back on. Figuring I might need them I put my shoulder holsters on, and grabbed my pistols. After putting them in the right places I got a jacked on, and we hit the door. Standing on the platform with Ryder was a portly man in a suit, and a cane at his side. Walking up to him I shook his hand, and he said. "Hello my name is Mr. Heartwood you must be Dillon, my men in Missouri have said many things about you." I replied. "Yeah that's me, wait did you say men?" He chuckled, and said. "You are looking at the founder of the largest organization in history, but don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you." I knew he was joking, but the look in his eye told me that I could be offed at any moment.

Let's go to the hotel where you will be staying for the next week." We followed him, and outside was a black limo with tinted windows. " She's the exact replica of the limo the president uses, ain't she a beaut?" I nodded, and we all got in. After Alyara had got in, and put her head in my lap. Noticing some champagne in an ice bucket, I looked over at Mr. Heartwood who nodded. Taking off the top, and pouring me a glass I took a sip. "Oh wow that's terrible, do you have anything stronger?" He laughed, and said. " I thought you might say something like that, here." He opened his briefcase that he had sitting beside him, and produced a bottle of scotch. "25 years old, almost as old as you, here go ahead and have the whole thing, I have a cellar full in Cuba." He was very open, but I guessed he trusted us. I mean I did have an alien half asleep with her head in my lap.

An hour, and a half bottle of scotch later we arrived at a large hotel. We stepped out and the driver gave the vale the keys. Walking into the lobby, Mr. Heartwood went to the front desk. "Good evening Mr. Heartwood, your room is ready." The lady behind the desk said, and handed him the key. He turned around and gave it to me. "Enjoy the presidential suite, sadly I must go and attend to some business in New York. Don't worry I will be back for your departure." He walked past us, but turned around and said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Dillon how would you like to work for the organization?" I considered it for a moment before saying yes. I know it sounds haste, but I did owe him a lot for what he was doing. He left after another goodbye, and we got on the elevator. "Top floor." I said, and a few minutes latter we were at the door. I put the key in the lock, and said. "Ready? Here we go."


	10. Chapter 9: the hotel room

Opening the door I saw that it was even more beautiful than I had imagined. "Wow, last time I saw one of these I was watching "The Hangover." Ryder gave me a look, and I shrugged. "Leave me alone, I like old movies." I looked over at Alyara and she didn't look pleased. I took a wild guess and thought she didn't like everything being so shiny. "Come on let's go find the bedrooms, I want to unpack." That was a part truth, the other part was that I felt weird lugging around two loaded guns, especially when they bumped into my scarred ribs. We got settled in, and I jumped into the shower. I got out Ryder got in, and I went to see what was on the TV, which was absolutely nothing. Alyara came and sat down next to me, and put her head on my shoulder. Now that we were this far I couldn't help but feel anxiety for her departure. "What do you want to do?" I asked. She looked up at me, and said food. So I went into the kitchen, and made her some.

After eating half of it, while I watched TV. She curled up next to me, and fell asleep. Fifteen minutes later Ryder came in, and said. "See, she completely trusts you." I sighed and said. "I don't doubt that anymore, I just don't want her heartbroken over me." He smiled, and said. "You care more than you think. I smell food." I answered. "It's in the kitchen," he walked away, "and bring me some." So for a while him and I ate, and watched a stand up comedy on Netflecs. Alyara woke up, and we chatted for a little while longer. At about noon, a smell caught my attention. Sniffing some more I found out it was coming from our blue friend, and it stunk. "Great, now I gotta teach her how to use a shower." I thought as I stood up. "Come on, you gotta get cleaned up." She stood, and followed me with complete grace. Stepping into the bathroom with her right behind me, I began to explain. I turned the water on for her while still talking, and when it got warm I turned around to see her completely naked.

"Woah, wait until I leave next time." I said before handing her a bar of soap, and leaving. Fifteen minutes and a half-a-bag of chips later, I went to check on her. I must've forgotten to close the door, so I knocked on the frame. No answer came so I poked my head in. The steam made it harder to see, but her blue figure is very distinguishable. "Are you alright in there?" I asked, and she answered. "I feel better, but now I am wet and cold." I chuckled to myself. "Of course I would forget about the towel part, wouldn't I?" I thought, and took a step into the steamy room. Grabbing a towel, I put it in her hand and said. "You use this to dry." She did, and was pretty good at it until she got to her back. After several moments of watching her try to reach it I took it from her, and did it myself. Then I heard a voice to my left where the door was say. "You know if it weren't for the awkwardness emitting from you Dillon, this would be almost romantic."

I threw a bottle of shaving cream at him, and yelled. "FUCK OFF!" He got the hint when the can hit him between the eyes, and he left holding his face. After drying her back off completely, she put her clothes back on and we went back into the TV room. Sitting down she curled up, and fell asleep on me again. Ryder and I watched TV for a while until the sun was gone, and the moon light the world outside. Alyara was still asleep so I decided to try and pick her up. She was light as a feather, and I thought to myself. "I could put you in my back pocket, and take off." I sat her down in the king sized bed, and put the covers over her. Just as I was about to leave A sleepy voice said. "Please, stay." I cursed to myself. "It's like she could sense my presence." I thought as I got under the covers next to her, and fell asleep.


	11. discontinued

Due to the way I fell about the story, and the fact that I have already started a new one this story is officially over chau for now.


End file.
